


The Nightmare (Audrey & Neville - Memory/Flashback)

by Zirigosa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Nightmares, Sleepovers, lullaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirigosa/pseuds/Zirigosa
Summary: Neville visits Audrey for a sleepover, as nightmares wake the young boy up, Rey tries to soothe his mind with a lullaby.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Audrey Longbottom, Neville Longbottom/Audrey Winchester, Neville Longbottom/Original Female Character(s), reyville
Kudos: 3





	The Nightmare (Audrey & Neville - Memory/Flashback)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skydrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skydrew/gifts).



> Audrey/Rey belongs to my friend Drew (tumblr: @drew-winchester, twitter: drewwinchester, IG: drewwinchester)

Big wolves strolled around the abandoned house, in the midst of snow-covered land.  
Howls echoing through the night, reaching him, and each time he closed his eyes again, hoping to wake up.  
The soft snowflakes that fell from the skies painted the earth beneath them red.  
Leaving little scarlet trails. 

Neville knew he had to be stuck in a bad dream again. Although he knew he had nothing to fear as long as the wolves patrolled around the ruins of this old and brittle house - Yet panic rose from deep down his chest. He was in safety, wasn’t he?  
This door would keep everything away from him.  
This door, through which he could peek through the keyhole whenever he dared…  
The light fell through it, weak, pale, and build a soft glowing, round pattern on the wall behind him. 

Whenever he dared.  
He slowly moved his face closer to the hole, he felt the light burning his eye. His pupil shrank until it adapted to the glaring bright.  
He knew what would come. Every time.  
And yet he always hoped for something different to happen… 

A strange, dark silhouette at the other side of the door, was strolling up and down the room. He did this a couple of times, always- Up, and down. Like a nervous animal, waiting for its prey to show some weakness.  
Neville’s breath trembled, as he watched the stranger - Until this creature stopped and moved with a terrifying speed towards the door - And all that was recognizable was this big, glowing eye, starring right at Neville through the keyhole, and the roaring voice, making Neville press his little hands on his ears, closing his eyes. 

„I see you, little one!“

-

It was a little whimper that woke Rey up.  
First, she was confused, couldn’t tell where this noise came from- Until she realized that she was in her own bedroom, and her best friend was here to visit her.  
They had a fun night, a sleepover, and whenever she could distract Neville, after all he’s been through, she felt good. Her brothers too would make him laugh and tell silly jokes, letting him know he’s more than welcome in the Winchester-Family. And as Rey’s best friend, he was allowed to sleep here whenever he felt up to.  
And it wouldn’t be a real sleepover without pajamas, stories they read to each other from their favorite books, and the two sleeping bags placed on the floor for the „real“ camping feeling.  
Rey insisted and John couldn’t stand her little angel face to say „no“ to his princess.

And now here they were.  
Sleeping through the night, past the „witching hour“ as she heard the whimper again.  
„Nev…?“ She asked, still half asleep, straightening up.  
„Is that you?“  
She moved closer like a little caterpillar in its cocoon. „… N-Nev?“  
He woke up with a yelp. „Rey!“  
She flinched back, holding her heart. „Neville…“  
He seemed rather confused, had to gain back his orientation as he let his gaze wander through the room, breathing heavily.  
„A bad dream again?“ Rey asked. Neville would tell her whenever he had one, and she could see it clearly. She felt sorry for him, for his past and these Nightmares that couldn’t let him sleep at ease.  
„Yes.“ He answered sadly. „I saw him again.“  
„Who?“  
Neville shrugged. „I don’t know him.“ He said, letting his head down. „He’s just there… And... And…“

He hadn’t to speak further.  
Rey climbed out of her sleeping bag to open the one from Neville. He let it happen, yearning for some comfort and let her crawl into his sleeping bag.  
She cuddled up at Neville, gently pressing him against her. „I’m so sorry.“ She said.  
He nodded.  
Whatever this was, whatever was haunting him through every dream, she would be there for him, not giving up, fighting back with love, and the words she gave him.  
„They won't harm you.“ She promised. „None of them.“  
Even though Rey couldn’t explain what feeling it must have been for him, she knew he saw it as real. How could she think of this as a flashback, as something that happened and his little mind at the age of barely one and a half years could not manage to process this?  
„Hey! Do you want to hear a song?“ She asked out of nowhere, holding his head in her hands. John would have been very proud to see this.  
At this age, she already acted like a little grown-up person.  
Neville nodded again.  
She smiled amused about what she’s going to sing, cleared her throat, and said. „Alright!“ 

„Baa, Baa, Black Sheep, have you any wool?“ She started.  
„Yes, sir, Yes, sir, three bags full.“

Neville giggled.

„One for my master and one for my dame, and one for the little girl- I mean boy- who lives down the lane.“  
She tried to remember what her father used to sing to her, and in the meantime, she just hugged her best friend tighter. „Cluck, cluck, red hen, have you any eggs? Yes sir, yes sir, as many as your legs!“ 

„One for your breakfast and one for your lunch; come back tomorrow and I'll have another bunch.“ Neville began to join her shyly.  
Rey chuckled. „Buzz, buzz, busy bee, is your honey sweet? Yes sir, yes sir, sweet enough to eat.“  
„I’d fancy a tea with honey right now.“ Neville’s voice was still so thin and quiet. „Tea with honey?“ Rey repeated. „We could ask Papa if he’d cook us one.“  
It wasn’t that late and Rey could still hear noises from the kitchen. „Let’s just do this and then come back and try to sleep again. Does that sound good?“  
Neville nodded again and climbed out of the sleeping bag. 

„Maybe we’ll even find a muffin.“ Rey suggested.  
Neville gasped. At late hour like this (barely 11 pm) eating muffins and having a nice cup of tea with honey- Delicious treats.  
This would change his mind for sure, off, away from the bad dreams, and lead to a hopefully better sleep afterward.  
And even if, Rey would crawl back into his sleeping bag to keep him safe and warm all night.


End file.
